Regarde le ciel
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Parfois, on oublie que les choses les plus simples de la vie sont les plus belles. Heureusement que Gohan est là pour le rappeler à Videl. OneShot.


À la demande de **mariegh**, revieweuse anonyme, j'ai traduit ce oneshot que j'avais, à la base, écrit en anglais. Comme il est court, ça n'a pas été très long. Je ne l'ai pas fait relire alors s'il reste de fautes que j'aurais raté, je m'en excuse.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! ^^

* * *

_Regarde le ciel_

* * *

Ses pas se heurtaient lourdement sur le sol et elle grommelait avec humeur en sortant de l'établissement.

Ce maudit prof ! Depuis le début de l'année il faisait bien attention à être aussi sévère que possible avec elle. Cela ne lui aurait pas dérangé, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite différemment juste parce que son père était mondialement célèbre, mais M. Pratts était bien pire avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui en classe. Il la choisissait toujours pour répondre aux questions les plus difficiles, et parfois sur des sujets qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore abordé en classe avec lui il la notait toujours très durement, lui enlevant des points pour des raisons plus que douteuses. Ou alors, comme ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il ne la laissait pas sortir de classe pour aller combattre le crime lorsqu'elle recevait un appel du chef de la police.

Non mais quel culot ! Ne réalisait-il pas à quel point cela pouvait mal tourner si elle n'était pas là pour s'occuper de tout ? N'avait-il pas conscience que les forces de police étaient complètement dépassées contre l'agressivité des criminels sans pitié qui sévissaient en ville ? Elle avait dû mettre le volume de l'appel désespéré du chef de la police à fond pour mettre un peu de plombs dans la tête de cet idiot de M. Pratts. Et même avec ça, il avait fallu que tous ses camarades de classe s'indignent bruyamment, car il ne la laissait pas aller faire son boulot, pour qu'il abdique enfin.

Cela avait été très, très juste, en plus. Une bijouterie avait été prise en otage, et il y avait plusieurs hommes cagoulés éparpillés à l'intérieur et qui terrorisaient les pauvres clients et employés pendant qu'ils rassemblaient les bijoux et tout l'argent liquide qui leur tombait sous la main. Saiyaman était arrivé avant elle – évidemment, puisque ce foutu prof l'avait retardé –, quoique pas depuis très longtemps. Mais il s'était déjà trouvé à l'intérieur de la bijouterie.

Videl avait trouvé la porte de derrière pour entrer discrètement, ce qui lui permit de surprendre le type qui gardait cette entrée. Elle s'en était chargé silencieusement, l'assommant vite fait bien fait, et, s'accroupissant pour ne pas se faire remarquer, avança lentement vers sa prochaine cible.

Pendant ce temps, Saiyaman avait été en train de s'occuper de plusieurs hommes cagoulés à la fois, évitant facilement toutes leurs tentatives d'attaques contre lui tout en les mettant à terre, un par un. Videl avait décidé de se charger de ceux qui étaient encore armés et tiraient inutilement sur le super héros, qui était bien sûr trop rapide pour eux. De la même façon silencieuse, elle en avait étouffé un entre ses bras, exerçant une pression autour de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il perdît connaissance, puis l'avait relâché.

Mais elle avait été vue par un des bandits qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, et ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour pointer sa mitrailleuse sur elle. Videl avait plongé sur le sol pour éviter le torrent de balles qui s'étaient mis à déferler au-dessus d'elle, et puis la seconde d'après, Saiyaman était apparu devant elle et avait attrapé toutes les balles qu'on tirait sur eux jusqu'à ce que l'homme fut à court de munitions.

- Tout va bien ? avait demandé Saiyaman, tournant sa tête casquée dans sa direction par-dessus son épaule.

Elle s'était levée et époussetée. Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit que tous ceux que Saiyaman avait combattus – ou plutôt, avec qui il s'était amusé – étaient à terre et inconscients. La seconde qui suivit, le reste des malfaiteurs avaient subi le même sort, se faisant assommer par un courant d'air. Le courant d'air s'était alors arrêté brusquement, et à la place s'était tenu Saiyaman.

Les otages fraichement libérés les avaient acclamés bruyamment, et le super héros leur avait fait le signe de la victoire avec une sourire fière. Videl avait roulé les yeux face à la scène et s'en était allée sans plus de cérémonie. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à assister au numéro ridicule de ce type en costume aujourd'hui, avec son discours ringard et ses poses absurdes.

Quand elle était retournée en classe, cependant, son prof avait eu le culot de la coller après les cours à cause de son attitude ! Comment osait-il ! Elle venait juste de sauver des dizaines d'innocents et que recevait-elle en retour ? Une satanée heure de colle ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce prof !

Elle avait grommelé dans son coin tout le long de son heure de colle, assise dans la classe désignée à cet effet avec quelque autres élèves collés. Et pour couronner le tout, ce n'était autre que M. Pratts lui-même qui s'était chargé de surveiller les élèves en détention. Il n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards noirs du début à la fin.

Non mais sérieux, c'était quoi son problème à ce prof ? Elle avait l'impression d'être Harry Potter et lui, le professeur Rogue, sauf que M. Pratts n'avait manifestement pas de bonnes intentions cachées à son égard. Ce prof était tout bonnement méchant.

- Videl – hé ! Videl, attends-moi !

Videl s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna, apercevant Gohan qui se dépêchait de la rejoindre.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois pas encore rentré ? T'as un long trajet devant toi pourtant, non ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe de suspicion dans son ton.

- Oh, ben… fit-il, se mettant à rougir un peu et à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, comme elle l'avait souvent vu faire quand il semblait nerveux. Je travaillais sur un truc à la bibliothèque et j'ai, comme qui dirait… pas vu le temps passé ?

Il eut un rire nerveux, et Videl roula les yeux, bien qu'un petit sourire étirât ses lèvres malgré tout. Ils se tinrent là pendant un moment, un peu gêné, du moins en ce qui concernait Gohan, et puis Videl reprit sa marche, pas vraiment d'humeur à piloter son hélico aujourd'hui.

Étrangement, Gohan marchait à ses côtés. Ne devrait-il pas se mettre en chemin pour rentrer ? Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie, mais n'avait-il pas cinq bonnes heures de vol devant lui pour rentrer ? Pourquoi restait-il encore dans les parages à perdre du temps ?

- Le soleil se couche déjà, commenta-t-il, et Videl se tourna vers lui.

Il avait les yeux levés vers le ciel et un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il rencontra son regard alors, et fit signe vers le ciel avec sa tête.

- Regarde le ciel Videl. C'est vraiment magnifique.

Elle roula de nouveau les yeux, mais s'exécuta malgré tout.

La respiration lui manqua soudainement et Videl inhala brusquement, prise de court par la vue du coucher du soleil. Il y avait quelques nuages qui se mouvaient paresseusement le long du ciel multi-couleurs, par-dessus divers bâtiments de la ville contre lesquelles la lueur du soleil couchant se reflétait. Les quelques nuages étaient tintés d'orange, de rouge, un peu de jaune, et du violet, ainsi qu'un peu de bleu qui s'assombrissait progressivement. Les couleurs se mélangeaient ensemble et elles transformaient le ciel entièrement. C'était réellement magnifique…

Cette vue, on ne sait comment, réussit à apaiser Videl complètement, et un sourire de bien-être détendit les traits fins de son visage tandis qu'elle contempla le coucher du soleil. Le vent faisait gentiment voler ses cheveux de part et d'autre, et elle avait l'impression de se tenir tout en haut d'un gratte-ciel.

- Merci, Gohan, dit-elle doucement, et du coin de l'œil, elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- De m'avoir rappelé qu'il fallait que je regarde le ciel, de temps en temps, répondit-elle avec un sourire, auquel Gohan répondit avec la douceur qui le caractérisait.

- Pas de quoi.


End file.
